


Winter to Spring

by rainier_day



Series: The Mighty Gods [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Marital Problems, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainier_day/pseuds/rainier_day
Summary: They’ve had this same argument for decades now.But what’s a decade to a god?With amazing art by @PandaMeNope!





	Winter to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another AU no one asked for but this time with art by the amazing [@PandaMeNope](https://twitter.com/pandamenope) (https://twitter.com/pandamenope)!! Go check out her page for the full-sized images and bask in the art!

In the depths of the underworld, far from the rivers and far from the gates, shadows and flames crawl up the walls, colouring everything in burning darkness. The forlorn sighs of the dead echo all around, so many that they drown out the distant cries and screams of the condemned further below.

Beyond the reach of all sunlight and life, sits the king. On his throne made of the darkest obsidian and blood red velvet, he sits in his hall of shadows and flames—simple but decadent, solemn with a poor attempt at cheer. A deep frown mars his face as he surveys his lifeless lair in silence.

The crown of blackened flowers on his head seems to darken still with every passing moment. His fingers tap impatiently against obsidian, pressing flames into the stone with every touch. The atmosphere in the great hall grows tenser and the unseen servants begin backing away nervously.

Next to him, Nott, his friend and fellow underworld god, continually glances at the entrance doors expectantly. Her hair falls past her waist, a stretch of void reflecting no light but at the same time, faintly shimmering with the stars of the night sky. “I’m sure he’s on his way, Caleb,” she says quietly, giving his knee a placating pat.

“Because he does not have a choice,” he reminds her as much as himself. 

Nott looks up and frowns. “You know that’s not entirely true! I mean, it _is_ , but there’s so much more than that! You two have been married now for how long?”

Caleb sighs and opens his mouth to answer when the entrance doors suddenly open, and a cool breeze carries the familiar scent of flowers and sunlight into the hall. 

The blackness of his crown bleeds out into a vibrant red as he stands eagerly from his throne. “ _Mollymauk_ , welcome back.”

Stepping into the hall with flowers springing to life at his heels and dying just as quickly in this place of death, the springtime god makes his entrance. 

In a vibrant coat spun from rainbows and stitched with sunlight, and every flower known to the surface world and beyond etched onto his skin, Mollymauk looks just as breathtaking as he did when they first met. Against the dark backdrop of the infernal hall, the _vitality_ the god gives off is blinding.

Stopping in front of the throne, he throws back his long braid interwoven with eternally blooming flowers and places his hands on his hips. His lips twist into a sardonic smile. “Hello, husband mine.” Turning his head, he adds, “And Nott.”

Caleb first eyes the intricate crown of flowers balanced delicately between equally decorated horns. Then his gaze moves down to those crimson eyes that hold more life than the entirety of the surface, and then those lips he used to kiss so much more often, and then down to those long, slender fingers where he finally spots it. 

_His_ ring.

Nestled in with the rest of the jewellery adorning Mollymauk’s hands is a ring made from the darkest obsidian. And within the darkness of the simple band, there’s a flame that continuously burns—a mote of his flame for his husband. While it looks a little out of place with all of the springtime god’s other brighter pieces, Caleb’s glad to see it still there even after so many centuries.

“Hello, Mollymauk,” Nott replies with a wave and a smile. “How was spring?”

“Things were pretty lively up there,” Molly says. “How’s it been down here?”

Nott shrugs. “It’s been pretty dead.”

They share a snicker over their worn out joke before Mollymauk holds out his hand expectantly. Caleb walks forward obligingly and offers his arm. Linking their arms and wrapping his tail around Caleb’s leg, Molly allows him to lead the two of them down the hall to a balcony overlooking the underworld. 

There, stretching out before them is the endless expanse of darkness dotted with glowing souls as they wander through stretches of shadowy lanes, aimless and eternal. Farther in the distance, there’s a faint red glow that occasionally flares up as the souls of the condemned and those who dared to challenge the gods continue to be tormented for eternity. To the opposite end is a faint golden shimmer where heroes and those deemed worthy get to bask and lose themselves to revelry, whatever form that takes, for the rest of time.

The sight has long since lost its fascination to them, and the two of them look out into the underworld and its unchanging scenery for a moment before turning back to each other.

“I have missed you, Mollymauk,” he says quietly, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Instead of kissing back as he once would have, Molly asks, “Have you given it any thought?”

Caleb nods. “I have.”

“And?”

He sighs. “I have not changed my mind. I cannot leave my duties here.”

A frustrated noise escapes the springtime god before he can stifle it. “Even though you have people who can cover for you? You send people up top to carry out your work, why not do the same here? It wouldn’t be long, Caleb. You’ve been down here for _centuries_. When was the last time you saw our friends?”

“They come down to visit sometimes. I just saw Jester a while ago,” he retorts.

Molly’s tail unwraps from his leg and whips around in agitation. Bringing his braid around his shoulder, he plays with the plait and winces as the flowers grow thorny and prick his fingers. Looking down at his hair, he sighs, a faint puff of spring breeze in this seasonless place. “That’s not the same and you know it.”

Caleb frowns and crosses his arms, smothering the flames threatening to light at his fingertips. “And you know I can’t.”

They’ve had this same argument for decades now.

But what’s a decade to a god?

“Yeah, I guess I should by now. I admire your dedication to your work, Caleb. I really do,” Molly lowers his gaze and his tail droops and stills. The ‘but’ lingers in the air and remains unvoiced as he shakes his head. “I’m going to go find Yeza and Luc.”

Without anything to add to salvage the conversation, Caleb watches the other god turn around and disappear back inside. Disappointment wells up inside him as their argument carries through to yet another year. Things were good once—they were together and in love and he doesn’t know when it all changed. 

It’s still easy being around Mollymauk and being in love with him. One glance is all he needs to fall for the colourful god all over again, but they’re walking to different beats and try as he might, he can’t get them to sync back up.

The flowers in his crown fade to a pale blue.

Heaving another sigh, Caleb teleports himself to the gates of the underworld where a low rumble greets him. He lets himself fall face first into a mountain of fur and groans, “He hates me.”

The first head turns and blinks slowly at him, the second yawns, and the third starts grooming himself. But together, their body starts vibrating rhythmically as the three-headed cat purrs loudly in greeting.

“I cannot leave my post here, Frumpkin. Mollymauk should know that. I would not leave you here on your own. And Nott and her family! Who would look after them? What if something happens again?” he rambles, his voice muffled by the cat’s thick coat.

Frumpkin’s first head meows conversationally in response.

Caleb nods in agreement. “You are right. I mean, he is literally the life and light of the world and I am death and darkness. It was wishful thinking to begin with and now I have trapped him in this place for half of the eternity. Of course he hates me. All I do is make him sad.”

It’s a conversation he’s had with his cat many times now.

He stays there partially buried in his cat’s fur until Nott eventually finds him. “I figured you’d be here. Hey Frumpkin.”

The cat’s second head meows back. Suddenly, his pupils narrow and he reaches out and bats at a wayward soul, sending it floating back through the gates in a panic. Satisfied, Frumpkin licks his paw and continues purring.

“Molly’s with Luc and Yeza. They seem to be having fun,” Nott reports to him. “He’s teaching Luc about flowers.”

He remembers when Mollymauk first came down and the fun he would have teasing the souls with gentle breezes and flower petals. And when enough gathered around him, drawn to the fleeting glimpses of life, he would smile and gift them with visions of spring. It would bring tears to their eyes and create more work for Frumpkin, but Caleb never minded.

Nowadays, Molly only ever stays inside the hall, venturing out only to play with Frumpkin or to visit the other underworld gods.

“That is good. Your family is good for him here,” Caleb mutters.

The goddess rolls her eyes. “Caleb, you’re good for him too. He still loves you a lot. You _know_ that, right? Even if you can’t believe it right now.”

Caleb doesn’t lift his head from his source of comfort as his cat continues purring, softer now but still going strong. “We are at an impasse and I fear if we do not find a way through or around it, we will either be there forever—”

“Forever’s a long time to think about,” Nott says.

“—or I will lose him forever,” he concludes.

Yellow eyes widen sympathetically at his words. “I don’t think that’ll ever be the case. Molly love you _so much_. But if you’re that worried…” She trails off for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. “You know how every couple of years, I’ll take the family up to the surface for a month or so?”

He nods. The death toll always noticeably increases when they do but he doesn’t mention it. “Ja, what about it?”

“I love my family,” Nott says. “I’d spend every minute of my eternal life with them if I could. But sometimes, it’s nice being with them in a different setting. Or, like when Yeza surprises me with a visit me at work. It’s not much, but it’s nice to know he’s still thinking of me.”

“…does Mollymauk think I have forgotten him? Does he think that I am capable of going a single day without thinking of him?” Caleb asks, finally lifting his head.

Nott shrugs. “Honestly? Maybe a little?”

His frown deepens. “Is this why he brings up our friends? Does he think he does not hold enough sway over me to convince me otherwise?”

“Well, it hasn’t worked so far, has it?” she points out. “I also think he really wants to spend more time with you away from your work, which is _all the time_ when you’re down here. Caleb, I love you, but watching you like this is exhausting sometimes even for _me_.”

He rolls over and slides down to the floor, still leaning against his purring cat. Staring at his feet in thought, he asks, “Am I truly that bad?”

“You have a perfect memory. Tell me, when was the last time you took a vacation with your husband?” Nott asks, crossing her arms.

“I…oh, it is quite a while,” Caleb concedes. “I did not realize so much time had passed. But my duties here—” 

She cuts him off, “You know I’m more than capable of handling things down here for a little while. Yeza and Luc would understand. In fact, I think they’d be happy to help, so Caleb, for the love of your husband, _please_ take a break.”

Pausing, he sighs wistfully, “You know, I remember when I used to go up to the surface to bring Mollymauk down. We always used to take the longest route back.”

The flowers on his head brighten back to a deep bold red as he recalls how Mollymauk used to wait by the entrance to the underworld for him. He used to stand just out of sight to watch the springtime god bounce from foot to foot impatiently, his tail carelessly swishing to and fro in the air. And when he _did_ show up, he remembers Mollymauk turning around to greet him, his smile easily rivalling the vibrancy of the sun. 

Nott nods encouragingly and walks over to sit next to him, the faint streak of a passing comet highlighting her hair for a moment. “You did! And you used to go see him off too, didn’t you? That was a long time ago. Why’d you stop?”

Waving a hand in the general direction of his great hall, he says, “There were those ‘heroes’ who came down here, do you remember? They were trying to catch us off guard and take Mollymauk away to wed. One of them is still sitting on that rock by the Keres. It was…unexpected. I have not left my post since.”

“Right,” Nott mutters, playing with the cat’s fur. “Heroes. They ruin everything, don’t they?”

Frumpkin’s third head meows in agreement.

“ _But_ ,” she continues, “but you can’t let something like that stop you from leaving this place ever again! That was _one_ human, Caleb. One measly human that you have glued to a rock for the rest of time. Besides, I’ll be here, and I promise to message you if there’s even a hint of something fishy going on, okay?”

He purses his lips for a moment. “Okay. I trust you, Nott.”

The goddess smiles and pats his knee. “Good. You should. I’m technically older than you by forever, you know. I’ve concocted gods and goddesses that could bring this world to ruin if I so choose.”

At this, he smiles back. “You only ever bring this up when you are lecturing me.”

“Because you are smart and there’s a sharpness in you that not all gods possess, but sometimes you overthink things. You’re still young, Caleb. It’s easy for you to get caught up in trivial things like the deeds of mortals and the cycles of time,” Nott says, a nebula of unfathomable wisdom reflecting in those ancient eyes. “Let silly little heroes worry about those things.”

Frumpkin’s first head meows grumpily at the mention of heroes again.

Caleb leans back and nuzzles his cat’s side. “I know. I apologized so many times already, Frumpkin. That was a mistake. I promise to never make you wrestle another hero ever again.”

In response, Frumpkin reaches out and bats another soul back through the gates.

“Ja, you are the best guard cat anyone could ever ask for,” he coos softly, rubbing the cat’s stomach. “I see your point, Nott. This event has caused me grief for too long. Perhaps taking a month or two off would not hurt—I will do it if it will make Mollymauk happy. It has been a long time since you took a break as well, hasn’t it, old friend?”

Frumpkin’s heads chitter amongst themselves for a moment before the middle head meows definitively back.

“So what are you going to do, Caleb?” Nott asks.

Getting up and brushing his robes off, he adjusts the flower wreath on his head, which only grows brighter still, and he says, “For starters, I need to see if Jester will lend me her dog.” He glances up in realization. “Oh dear, I only have a few months to prepare.”

Golden eyes wide with excitement, Nott leaps to her feet after him. “Should I tell Molly?”

Caleb smiles and shakes his head. “Nein, I would like to surprise my husband.”

\--

Marching through the halls, Caleb enters a small side room. With only crystals embedded into the walls giving off a faint glow, the room is mostly shrouded in darkness. He walks up to a raised platform in the center that holds a silver bowl of water and looks into it.

As he concentrates, the water’s surface begins to brighten and ripple until all he sees is a cheery face and the earthy colours of an autumn forest. “Jester? Hallo? Can you hear me?”

The goddess stops and perks up, looking directly back at him with a surprised smile, the clear blue sky shining through her eyes. “Oh! Hi Caleb! It’s so rare for you to call me! What’s happening? Oh no, did another hero do something stupid? Did you have to glue their butt to a rock again?”

Caleb shakes his head and clears his throat. “Nein, not yet. Uh, how are you? I see it is autumn right now.”

“Yes! It’s super duper pretty up here,” Jester exclaims, doing a twirl. The leaves scatter as the four winds dance around her cloud-woven dress, sending them up into a flurry of red, orange, and gold. Then focusing back on him, she narrows her eyes and says, “I know that tone though. You want to ask me for something, don’t you? What is it? You _never_ ask for favours.”

Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he admits, “I was hoping to borrow your dog? It would only be for a month or two. You see, I would like to surprise Mollymauk with a vacation and I would very much like for Frumpkin to join us.”

The goddess’ eyes widen and she lets out an excited squeal that has him shrinking back a little. “Really? Oh my gosh, Molly’s going to be so happy to hear that! You haven’t come up here in _eons_ , Caleb!”

“Ja, Nott recently brought that to my attention as well. You knew that Mollymauk was dissatisfied?” Caleb asks with a grimace.

“Well, we’re really good friends and we hang out a lot when he’s up here,” Jester tells him. “And I wouldn’t say he was _dissatisfied_ , Caleb, he loves you very much! But I think this will make him very happy. When will you be coming? I need to let the others know!”

He smiles hesitantly. “I was thinking spring, but about borrowing your dog…?”

Jester nods quickly. “Oh, of course! Just let me know when and I’ll bring Nugget down for you! He’s _very_ well trained. _Cay-leb_ , I’m so excited for this!”

The smile on his lips grows, helpless in the face of her enthusiasm. “Ja, so am I.”

\--

The months pass in a flurry of preparation and work, but he thinks he’s finally got everything in order. Walking down the hall to the lounge where he last spotted Mollymauk and Nott, Caleb can barely contain his smile.

He pushes past the door to see the two deities lazing about on divans draped in delicate silks. The ceilings are high and the walls are smooth obsidian, partially covered in intricate tapestries. All around the room are floating globules of light, dancing in the air, emitting just enough brightness to give the lounge an air of comfort and decadence.

Served by unseen servants, Nott and Molly are drinking goblets of ambrosia and munching on strong smelling fermented fruits, pausing after each bite to discuss their taste and ripeness. Nott’s hair has been put up with a mixture of vines and moonlight and the flowers in Molly’s braid have bloomed in strange swirl of colours that only happens when he drinks, and Caleb can feel his heart swell with affection at the sight of the two happily enjoying themselves in his realm.

They both turn to look at him as he enters and Caleb clears his throat a little sheepishly. “Ah, Mollymauk, there is something I would—”

Before he can finish his sentence, a servant from the courthouse comes running in. “Milord, Pumat Sol, Pumat Sol, Pumat Sol, and Pumat Sol are requesting your assistance in the judgement of a soul.”

Caleb stifles a groan and straightens himself out. “I will be there shortly,” he replies. Turning back to his husband, who had sat up in interest, he apologizes, “Forgive me, Mollymauk.”

As he leaves, he hears Nott say placatingly, “Well, talk about bad timing. I’m sure he’ll find you after. It sounded important.”

“Did it now?” comes Molly’s quieter voice, his disappointment ringing clear. “It’s almost spring again.”

Now made aware of his neglect, the guilt sits like lead at the bottom of his stomach. Walking to the courthouse adjacent to the great hall, he quickly breaks the tie between the four identical judges with the intention of returning to the lounge to find his husband. But as he’s about to enter the hall once more, he hears a familiar voice in his head.

“Cay-leb! Knock knock, guess who? It’s me! Yasha taught me that one. Isn’t it funny? Anyway, I’m here with Nugget, we’re at the gates so—”

Turned around yet again, he teleports himself to the gates only to have a large dog suddenly appear in front of him. With a bark and a slobbery kiss, Nugget gives him a warm greeting, followed by his master, who does much the same.

Next to them, Frumpkin watches on with clear disdain written on all three heads.

“Hallo, Jester,” he says, wiping the dog’s kiss from his face. “Thank you for agreeing to this.”

She smiles, her winged boots bringing her off the ground to match his height. “Of course! I’m so happy that you’re finally taking a break, Caleb! Does Molly know yet? Everyone’s expecting to see you, you know? Just in case you try to change your mind.”

Caleb chuckles and shakes his head. “It will be a surprise for him if this works out. Either way, I very much doubt Nott would let me stay in my realm. Does your dog know what to do?”

“Yes! Watch! _Nugget_ , you have to stay here and watch the gates and make sure none of the souls get out, okay?” Jester tells the giant dog in her most authoritative voice.

Nugget barks happily in reply.

Just then, a soul slowly floats out warily from the gates. Startled, the dog merely watches in fascination, his head tilting this way and that. The soul continues edging farther from the infernal gates until, fed up with waiting, Frumpkin hisses and swats at it, sending it fleeing back. 

Crossing her arms, Jester hums in thought for a moment before looking up apologetically. “Sorry, Caleb. He’s a really good boy, but maybe a couple practice rounds would help?”

He nods. As much as he wants to return to Mollymauk with the good news, he’s not willing to leave the gates to the underworld unattended for any amount of time. “Ja, I think that would be best.”

The rounds turn into days and by the time Caleb finally returns to the hall with a cat around his neck and another two on each shoulder, it’s already time for spring. 

Hurrying down the hall and magicking away the remnants of Nugget’s farewell kiss, he hopes he’s not too late. 

Nott meets him part way through and hisses, “Where have you been? I know I said it was stupid to get caught up with human things like time but the seasons have _changed_!”

“Ja, I know,” he replies, his throat tight with anxiety. “Jester’s dog needed some time to adjust to his temporary position. Please tell me— _is my Mollymauk still here?_ ”

Jogging after him, she shakes her head. “I don’t know! I went to go look for you! The last I saw, he was waiting by the balcony. I mean, I tried to convince him to at least say goodbye to you. Maybe he listened?”

Caleb looks down and nods. “I will check there then. I owe you a lot, Nott. Thank you.”

“You can make it up to me by enjoying your vacation,” she replies, her motherly tone seeping in. 

“I will.” Not wanting to waste any more time, he teleports himself to the balcony. To his relief, he sees his husband idly leaning against the banister and looking down at the souls below. His tail is still and the flowers in his hair have started to wilt. “Mollymauk!”

The god turns around with a frown and crosses his arms. “How lucky I am that my husband deigned to see me off—is that Frumpkin?”

The cat wrapped around his neck meows happily back, quickly echoed by the other two. “Ja, it is. I am sorry, Mollymauk. I did not expect to be caught at the gates for so long but I promise I will make it up to you.”

Molly tilts his head, his expression now worried because despite everything, even he knows the importance of keeping the dead and alive separate. “What’s wrong with the gates?”

“Oh, nein, nothing is wrong. There is nothing to worry about,” Caleb mutters, reaching up and scooping the cats off his shoulders and slipping them into his pockets. 

“Caleb, what’s wrong? Why is Frumpkin here?” Molly asks, his brows furrowed. “You’re acting weird and I’m supposed to be the weird one here.”

He glances around. Behind him, Nott finally catches up and waves him off encouragingly. And farther down the hall, he sees a courthouse servant running towards them with a hand raised in the air, ready to call upon him for whatever urgent task needs to be tended to next. 

Taking Molly’s hand, he nods at Nott. “I leave this to you.”

She grins back. “Enjoy!”

Then he teleports them away from the hall and beyond the gates. Crimson eyes still wide with shock, Mollymauk turns to him in disbelief. “Did you just run away from work?”

Caleb shrugs. “I could not let them cut into my vacation.”

“You—vacation?” the other god asks, a little slack jawed.

“Ja, I apologize for not being able to come see you very often during your stay this year. There was a lot to prepare.” He gestures back towards the gate. “I was going to return after the courthouse but Jester’s dog needed training.”

In the distance, they can hear the sound of barking and Caleb can only hope the game of paw the escapee they taught Nugget is still holding strong. Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to his husband, who is still staring at him. 

“Vacation?” Molly asks again, his voice tentative but hopeful. “Really?”

He nods. “I am the god of death, not of funny jokes.”

A quiet huff. “Hmm, those are tricky. Best to leave them to Jester.”

“Ja, that would be for the best.” Then more seriously, he says, “You were right before. I have not left my realm in a very long time and I am sorry I have been neglecting you, Mollymauk. I thought I was doing my part to protect you but I only made you sad.” Taking the springtime god’s hands, he squeezed them in his own. “I hope you know I am just as in love with you as much as the first day we met—and I am still just as big a fool.”

“You are forgiven.” Crimson eyes linger on their hands before squeezing back softly. “And here I was joking about how our love’s dried up. I didn’t know. I didn’t know any of that.”

“Well, I have not been the best communicator,” Caleb concedes, clearing his throat.

“You’re not the only one at fault here. Neither of us have been very good at talking,” Molly tells him. “I’m sorry, Caleb.”

Letting go of one hand, he reaches out and cups the god’s face. “You are forgiven as well. We should probably work on it though—communicating better. We _can_ work on it. We have all the time in the world to work on it because I have every plan to spend the rest of eternity with you, husband.”

A smile graces Molly’s lips then and his tail wraps snuggly around his waist. “I had no intention of letting you go either, husband mine. But, for now, vacation.”

“For now, vacation,” Caleb agrees.

Together, they take the long way up. As they ascend to the surface world, they emerge in the deep crater of a long dead volcano. The sun is shining high up in the sky, and the air is still cool and crisp from lingering remnants of wintertime. Looking up to the clear blue skies, he shields himself from the brightness so different from the glow of flames in the underworld. 

There’s a pleased sigh behind him and Caleb turns around to see Mollymauk basking blissfully in the sunlight. Flowers bloom at his heels with every step he takes, leaving behind a trail of life that blossoms and blooms, and all Caleb can do is turn back and stare.

Brushing a loose strand of hair from his face, Molly looks over to him and blinks. “What’d you stop for?”

“Nein, nothing.” Caleb shakes his head and takes a couple more steps forward before pausing and turning back again.

Pushing him forward, Molly laughs, a gentle spring breeze amidst the melting snow. “You keep turning back, Caleb! It’s not so easy, is it? What you made Orpheus do.”

He smiles and allows himself to be moved though he doesn’t look away. “That is not true. I know you wanted them to make it, but I gave the boy a clear and simple set of instructions. It was easy and he failed to follow them.” 

“Oh? If it’s so simple why do _you_ keep looking back, O Mighty God of Death?” the other god teases with a playful grin.

“Because I had forgotten how beautiful you look under the sun like this,” Caleb replies easily.

Eyes wide, the flowers in Mollymauk’s hair spring to life, and all around them, greenery shoots up from the ground in full bloom. 

Pretending not to notice, Caleb stifles his smile and asks, “Who should we visit first? Yasha and Zuala in their temple? Beauregard in her city? Fjord by the sea? Or Caduceus in the forest?”

“I have a better idea,” Molly says, quickly recovering and stepping closer to him. “How about we spend a little quality time by ourselves until Jester comes find us?”

Face reddening a little, he mutters, “That would give us at least a couple of days.”

“Good.” Closing the distance with a kiss, Molly smiles wickedly. “No time to waste, husband mine.”

\--

That year, as spring and summer come and go, in the deep crater of a long dead volcano, the springtime god waits. Bouncing from leg to leg as he looks up to the sky then back down to the earth, he sighs and his tail twists impatiently behind him. Pulling his braid over his shoulder, he twists it idly, mindful of the flower buds on the cusp of blooming.

Suddenly, a chasm opens up in the ground revealing a deep cavern and nothing but endless darkness below.

Emerging from the depths, a familiar figure steps forth with his robe of shadows woven together with threads of eternal flames. The plants around him wither with every step he takes and the shadows around him seem to stretch impossibly long. Then he looks up, the crown of blackened flowers on his head turning a bright scarlet red, and he smiles. “Hallo, Mollymauk. Are you ready to come home?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot of Hades and listening to Hadestown lately and this is the result.
> 
> Although they weren't all included, here's the Nein as Greek gods:  
> Caleb - Hades  
> Molly - Persephone (with a strong hint of Dionysus)  
> Nott - Nyx  
> Jester - Hermes  
> Beau - Athena  
> Yasha - Zeus/Ares (but in a healthy marriage)  
> Zuala - Hera (but also in a healthy marriage)  
> Fjord - Poseidon  
> Caduceus - Demeter


End file.
